


Like a Shoelace

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, Captive Breeding, Come play, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Alpha, Impregnation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor, Missy, and River are stuck in a room together.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Like a Shoelace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The Doctor woke up in a dim room.

It wasn't a scary sort of dimness- on the contrary, it was a comforting dimness that left her almost instantly at ease. Indeed, the degree that she was relaxing seemed to have a counter-intuitive effect, and she was tensing up all over again. 

She took a quick assessment. All limbs attached - fingers and toes included, although she didn't have any shoes or socks. She’d been put in a pair of what seemed to be scrubs, and she didn’t have any pockets. No pockets, which was even worse than empty pockets. 

The bed was spacious, and there were more blankets and pillows than she knew what to do with. There was even a door - that shut! When she padded over to it on her bare feet (the rug soft under her soles), she found that it was unlocked. 

It was in the next room that she met her next surprise. 

" _Missy_?" The Doctor tried not to stare open mouthed at the familiar figure on the couch, sprawled out like a lioness on a particularly sunny rock.

"Seems sleeping beauty is finally up," said Missy, and she stretched languidly. "Have a good sleep, then?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" The Doctor went to put her hands in her pockets, found she had none, and crossed them across her chest. 

"Y'know, I wouldn't be asking about me," said Missy. "I'd be asking about her." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, towards another door.

"Asking after who?" The Doctor frowned. Her head was still faintly fuzzy from her long sleep (had it been a long sleep?) and something smelled... interesting.

"Asking after me," said a familiar voice, and the Doctor's head whipped around to meet a pair of eyes she knew so well, framed by wild, curly blond hair. "Hello, sweetie."

"River?" The Doctor's knees went weak, and she cleared her throat, trying to ignore the lump that was forming in it. 

"Who else?" River leaned against the doorframe of the room that she had come out of, and she smiled at the Doctor. Her eyes crinkled around the edges, and her nose wrinkled up, just a bit. 

It made the Doctor's chest hurt, and she wanted to run to her wife and kiss her, wanted to wrap her arms around the other woman and cling for dear life, wanted...

"You're making me feel neglected, y'know," said Missy, snapping the Doctor out of the reverie she'd fallen into. "Where's _my_ heartfelt stare?"

The Doctor snorted. "So why are we here?" Her hearts were starting to beat faster, and she turned around to survey their surroundings, to get a better idea of what their surroundings were, exactly. 

She seemed to be in... a flat. A windowless flat, light dimly, with a squashy purple sofa and a little kitchenette. Missy and River were both wearing the same loose, shapeless clothes that she was, and they both looked tired. Neither was wearing any makeup, or had any jewelry, and that was an odd one - Missy without her usual clothing looked oddly fragile, almost delicate.

"Where are we?" The Doctor, lacking anything else to do, made her way along the walls, tapping them. There was some kind of entertainment device built into the wall opposite the sofa, and the light seemed to be emanating from the ceiling, that same soothing golden color that filled the TARDIS. 

"Haven't the foggiest," River said cheerfully. 

"Checked the walls already, darling, there's no way out," Missy called from the sofa. 

"There's always a way out," the Doctor said, her tone dismissive.

"Well, if there is, I haven't been able to find it, and neither has the brilliant Professor Song." There was a rustling sound, and then Missy was behind her - she could _smell_ Missy, and it seemed to be taking up more of her attention than it should have. 

She could smell River as well, now that she thought about it. The two different scents, warring for attention in her head. She licked her lips, and she shifted, trying to subtly press her thighs together. There was a slow, steady heat building inside her belly, and she... didn't want to think about that right now. 

"How are you both here?" She paused her wall knocking to let her eyes dart between River and Missy. They were both... looking at her. Looking at her in such a way as to make her insides knot up even more. 

Although she'd rather they keep looking at her like that than start to glare at each other, because... that was not a thing she wanted to deal with right now. Not a thing she _could_ deal with it right now, judging by the headache that was beginning to gather at her temples like the beginning of a hurricane. 

"Felt a bit like a wildlife capture, truth be told," Missy said. "There I was, minding my own business as I hijacked a Jio'wiran war fleet, and then there was a little sting to my neck, and I woke up here." 

"Why are you hijacking war fleets?" The Doctor frowned. 

"A girl has to have _some_ fun, doesn't she?" Missy gave a theatrical wink, and one of her hands went to the back of the Doctor's neck, resting there gently.

The touch of her bare skin against the Doctor's own made the Doctor shiver all over, and then she pulled away, because River's eyes were narrowing, and something about that was making her even more anxious. 

"I was on a dig," said River. 

"You say dig," Missy piped up, "but I'd say it was more like a break in." 

"I was returning a cultural artifact to the original owners," River said, and she slung an arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "I must say, I like the new look." 

The Doctor sighed, and she leaned into River. "Surprised you recognized me at once," she murmured, pressing her forehead into River's shoulder. The other woman smelled familiar, like herself and old books and space. It was a comforting smell, although it didn't seem to help the building heat. 

"I'd know you anywhere," said River, her tone tender.

"What about me?" All at once, Missy was in their space, and oh, that was a _lot_. 

"What about you?" The Doctor met Missy's eyes. 

"Weren't you going to ask how I knew it was you? Don't you wonder?" Missy was leaning further forward. Her wild hair seemed to be making her look that much bigger. 

_I'm fenced in on all sides by hair_ , the Doctor thought wildly, looking between Missy's and River's. _At least I know what my type is._

"You always know me," the Doctor said, and her tone came out more tart than she intended it to. "I've stopped asking at this point."

Missy threw her head back and laughed, and the Doctor followed the long, smooth column of her throat. She glanced over at River, watching the other woman scanning along the ceiling for something, and was struck breathless by the way the light gilded her from forehead to chin. She wasn’t usually this easy to distract - her thoughts usually went a million miles an hour, but they were all on the same path, more or less, minus some branching. 

They both just smelled so _good_ , and something about it was making her mouth water, her whole body getting warmer, thrumming with an energy that was familiar, but foreign enough that she couldn't put her thumb on it. 

"So how'd they get you anyway, Indiana?" Missy was talking to River now, clearly. She was toying with the Doctor's hair, and River's hand had moved to the back of the Doctor's neck. 

"Same way they got you, I suspect," said River. "Dart to the neck. The question, of course, is _why_."

"I should think it's obvious," Missy said, and she gave the Doctor's hair a little tug.

The Doctor bit her lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise, then stepped away from the both of them, shaking her head to clear it. "We have no idea what this might be," she said, and her voice was loud in her ears. Was she speaking too loud? "It may be an experiment, it may be -"

"It's a breeding program," Missy interrupted, before the Doctor could finish her tangent. 

The Doctor's mouth clicked shut, and she frowned. "What?" 

"A breeding program," Missy repeated, as if she was speaking to someone slow. "You're an omega, we're both Alphas, two of us are Time Lords - well, Time Ladies, but the point stands. One of us is... Time Lady Adjacent." She made a dismissive hand waving gesture towards River.

"Excuse you," River said sharply.

"Where'd you even get that idea, anyway?" The Doctor moved to stand _away_ from the two of them, where she could get some air and think. 

"Well, for one thing," said Missy, "they gave you the biggest bedroom."

"What's that got to do with anything?" River crossed her arms, and she was frowning harder. 

"Omegas always get preferential treatment in these sorts of situations," said Missy. “We could talk about the ways designation lead to positive discrimination, but it does make sense in its own way. Proper bed for making babies, proper bed for having babies.” 

“They gave me a bigger bed, that doesn’t prove there’s a… a breeding program.” The Doctor needed to get away from the two of them. She put a little distance between them, and then, lacking anything else to do, turned on the sink of the kitchenette and splashed cold water on her face. Then she dunked her head into it, the cold water sluicing down over the back of her head, soaking into her hair and sending little sprays of cold against her back. She shivered, her skin erupting in goosebumps and her nippls etting hard, and she took a deep breath. It was a little easier to think

“I have to agree with the Doctor here,” said River. “You’re jumping to conclusions. They might simply be doing it by age, since she’s older than you are.”

“Of course you would,” Missy said, and the Doctor didn’t need to see her to know her eyes were rolling. “You’d agree with the Doctor about anything.”

“That’s not true,” the Doctor said, standing up fully and wringing her hair out. It left a damp, ticklish trail down her back, and it seemed to be helping her out of whatever fog she’d been descending into. “She argues with me all the time.”

“You do the standard bickering of any married couple, like you were written by a man who was in love with his co-writer and watched too many _Thin Man_ movies at a formative age,” Missy said. “At the end of the day, River will always be on your side.”

“That’s what being reliable is, yes,” the Doctor said coolly. “Didn’t think you’d recognize it.”

“Oh, love, I make things _interesting_ ,” Missy cooed, and she put her hands on her face, plastering a simpering expression across her features. “Where would you be without your best enemy?”

“Probably not holed up in a captive breeding program,” the Doctor snapped.

“So you _do_ believe me that it’s a breeding program, excellent,” Missy said, and she sounded entirely too pleased with herself. 

“I didn’t say I agreed with you,” the Doctor said, and she tried to keep out the… what, whine? Snarl? “It’s just a possibility. I’m not going to rule it out just because you made it.”

“You probably should,” River cut in.

“Let’s hear your idea, Madam Archaeologist,” Missy said, and yes, there was quite a lot of sneer in her tone.

“You don’t need to say “archaeologist” as if it’s something you’ve just trod in,” River said, and her tone was getting sharper.

SInce when did River get prickly like this? Usually she made some glib remark that managed to make the other party look stupid, then stood there looking proud of herself. The Doctor frowned, as the heavy fog began to crowd around the edges of her mind again. The desperate heat that had been smouldering in her belly seemed to flare, and she leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. 

"You're a _time traveling_ archaeologist," said Missy. "That's just... dumb! It's pointless! What's the point of studying bones and broken bits of pottery, if you can just hop back and ask whoever’s bones they are how they died? Or even kill them, to make it more interesting!"

"We're not here debating careers," the Doctor cut in, before River could respond. "We're trying to figure out why we've been shoved into this place."

"Captive breeding," Missy repeated. 

"Not that again," River said, and she sounded annoyed. "We should check the Doctor's room, to see if there's any escape panels."

"Already did," Missy said breezily. "And I _know_ this is a captive breeding program. Why don't either of you trust me?"

"You're a homicidal maniac," the Doctor said instantly.

"So is she, and yet you married her," Missy said, jerking a thumb over at River. There was a whiny petulance to her tone that set the Doctor's teeth on edge.

_This isn't like us. Like them. Or is it?_ Had the three of them ever been in the same room like this before? She rubbed her temples.

"You're just jealous I got there first," River said. 

"First, nothing, you're Jenny-Come-Lately," said Missy. "If anything, I'd say you're a sign of a midlife crisis. It'll be a new red sports TARDIS next, and maybe a new haircut." 

"Can we _please_ stop bickering," the Doctor said, and she was raising her voice. "This isn't the time for it."

"On the contrary, being stuck in a small room during a captive breeding program is the _exact_ time to hash out our differences! Three old friends turned enemies turned lovers turned friends, all stuck together in the same room with no windows, to say nothing of the Designation drama..." Missy flourished with her arms. "Think of the _millions_ we could make!"

"What do Designations have to do with anything?" River's posture was getting stiffer.

"Breeding program, remember?" Missy snorted. "Honestly, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"We are _not_ in a breeding program," the Doctor said, with feeling. 

"If we're not in some kind of captive breeding program, why is the air being pumped full of Sefjoi pollen?" Missy caught both of their blank looks. "Honestly, do neither of you do _any_ research? Sefjoi flowers, also known as The Devil's Tongue, since they resemble something long, fleshy, and forked?" She waggled her eyebrows, and somehow managed to be even _more_ unsubtle than usual. "Known for inducing intense heats in omegas?" 

"What," said the Doctor, because there was only so much she was willing to deal with right then. 

"That would explain it," River said, and she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked faintly sheepish, and that was _not_ a familiar expression to grace her face. "I'm not usually this..." She paused, searching for a word. "Testy," she said finally. 

"I feel perfectly normal," Missy said, and she stood up, puffing her chest out. 

"That says more for your mental state than for the state of things," the Doctor said tartly. "I'd know if I was going into heat."

"No, you wouldn't," River and Missy said at the same time. They grimaced at each other, and the Doctor pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"It has to be something else," the Doctor said, and her voice was more ragged than she'd have liked. She couldn't have been going into heat. This wasn't... whatever that stuff that Missy had said it was, it couldn't be. She'd _know_ , wouldn't she?

The Doctor paused, trying to do an assessment of her own body. Certain hormones were elevated, alright. And the warmth in her belly was getting stronger, as her hearts beat between her legs, along her nipples, her skin alive and _singing_ from the contact with the clothes she'd been given. 

"... maybe I am in heat," she said, and the admission made her cheeks burn red. 

"You smell so good," River said. She took a step forward, and the Doctor's eyes drifted downwards. She saw the outline of River's erection, and she let her eyes dart back up, to her wife's eyes. 

"I think that's the hormones talking," the Doctor said. Her mouth was very dry.

"Doesn't make it less true," said Missy. 

"I... need some air," the Doctor said, and she shouldered past the two of them, towards her bedroom.

"Won't find any in there, dearie," Missy called after her.

"She probably wants air that doesn't smell of Alpha," River said, and that was a surprisingly sensible thing to say, with all the pheromones in the air. 

"It's all gonna permeate eventually," said Missy, her tone philosophical. "To say nothing of all the pollen in the air."

"I'd _know_ if there was pollen in the air," the Doctor said, unable to turn the petulance off in her voice. She closed the door and leaned back against it, taking a deep breath. She could think a little clearer now, even if it was still a bit shaky. 

But she would be fine. Absolutely fine. She'd been an Omega before, albeit not in this... configuration. And not around _two_ Alphas at once, that was new, and seemed to be doing interesting things to her hormones that she didn't want to look too closely at.

But it was fine. It was all perfectly fine, she was going to be perfectly fine. She'd do a circuit of the room, check to see if there was a way for her to get out, and then she'd... what, wank? Sleep? There was an attached bathroom, so she could at least take a shower, right? 

She had this well in hand. It would all be fine. Absolutely fine.

* * *

The Doctor was humping a pillow when River slipped into the room with her. She could sense the difference in the air almost immediately, and she shuddered, pulling the blankets further up her head. 

It had been… time. She didn't know how much time. There has been food outside of her door that she had eaten, several times. She had showered, and changed into new shapeless clothes. She had even had a few conversations through the wall. 

She had lived in these kinds of conditions before, without windows, without any kind of natural light. Humans tended to get… squirrely, but Missy sounded as spirited as ever, and River… well, River had endured far worse and didn't seem particularly bothered. She even made jokes! 

But it got worse. 

The desperate throbbing seemed to get bigger and bigger, until she had to pause her investigating the walls ( _again_ ) to rub herself to several desperate, messy orgasms. She’d ended up on the bed with a pillow jammed between her legs, and she kept her blanket over her head out of… what, shame? Did she have any shame?

"Oh, sweetie," said River, and she sounded genuinely regretful. She tugged the blanket off of the Doctor, and the Doctor stared at her in the dimness, her own eyes wild. "How long has it been?"

"No idea," the Doctor said, and her voice was a rough croak. She was thirsty - so thirsty. How had she not noticed that? 

River had a glass of water, and the Doctor sat up awkwardly, her shirt still falling off of her, the pillow still wedged between her legs. She took a sip of the water, and it was sweet and cool against her mouth.

"They've given us ten meals," said River. "If I were to venture a guess, I'd say it's been five days. There've been five sleeps, but all three of us sleep strangely, so that can't be too good a way of telling." 

"Does it count as sleeping strangely, when it's how we all normally do it?" The Doctor rested her elbows on her sticky thighs, and she drank the water in great, heaving gulps. 

"I think that's getting into semantics," River said. Her eyes were tracking the Doctor's face, and the Doctor could almost feel it physically, like someone stroking her with a feather. 

The other woman's face was red, and her nose was flaring. Her hair had a mussed looked to it, a if she'd been raking her fingers through it, but at least Missy hadn't taken any pieces out of her that the Doctor could see.

… Hopefully she hadn't taken any pieces out of Missy either, for that matter. 

"How are you?" River asked, and then she gave a self conscious little giggle, shifting on the bed. "Wow, that sounds weird. As if we're at a soiree."

"What I wouldn't give for a good soiree right now," the Doctor said, and her tone was plaintive. "With little food on sticks..." 

"You always did love food on a stick," River agreed, and she tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind the Doctor's ear. "Have you been doing anything but wanking and eating?"

"I checked the perimeter," the Doctor said, her tone defensive. "Showered, gone to the toilet..."

"And wanked," River said, and there was something like a twinkle in her eye. "I'm surprised you haven't dried out like a prune."

"I'm not like a prune," the Doctor said. "Don't think I like prunes."

"You're not sure yet?" River drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. 

There was a silence, and it seemed to get deeper and deeper, like a sinkhole under a bus stop, about to swallow down unsuspecting commuters. 

"Takes time," said the Doctor. "Most things do." 

"Is that... helping? At all?" River indicated the pillow between the Doctor's legs. 

The Doctor sighed, kicked it away. She'd shed her trousers a while ago, and the sticky, throbbing heat between her legs seemed even more sensitive to the cool air. "No," she said. "I mean... it helps for a moment or two, then... whoosh." She waved a hand.

"I can help, y'know," River said. She licked her lips, and her nose wrinkled as she was hit with another wave of pheromones. "If you'd like, I mean. I don't... mind."

"Of course you don't mind," said Missy from the doorway, and it made the Doctor jump. "You're in rut. I heard your headboard banging against the wall earlier - were you trying to mount the mattress?" 

River's eyes narrowed, and her scent got stronger.

River's scent and Missy's scent were mingling together, and the desperate double pulse between her legs made her whine, shoving her hand against her vulva, pressing her clit against the bony part of her thumb. 

"I'll lend a hand myself," Missy added, and her tone was almost _too_ breezy. The Doctor narrowed her eyes, and she let her eyes glance over Missy's crotch. Yes, that was _definitely_ an erection. 

"You're not exactly an altruist yourself," River said, her tone sharp.

"Never said I was," Missy said, and her tone was cheerful. She took a step in, and her eyes were on the Doctor. There was a sound remarkably like a growl from River. 

_What do I want?_ The Doctor tried to think, through the rush of hormones and desperation. _Have I ever had a heat this bad? Not even in this body, just in general?_

"I... don't want you two fighting," the Doctor said. She cleared her throat, humiliation leaking out of her pores like so much sweat. "If we're going to do this, I want a truce."

"A truce," Missy echoed. She took another step in, and the Doctor's eyes flicked between Missy and River, her heart in her throat. 

"If that's what you want, sweetie," said River, and her voice was only a little strained. 

"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Missy sat on the bed, on the Doctor's other side. The two Alphas were glaring at each other over the Doctor's supine form, and it might have been funny, to see Missy finally let some of that façade fall, but it just made the Doctor more tired.

"That's what married couples do," River reminded Missy. "Since that's what we are." She had a hand on the Doctor's knee.

"And I'm her oldest friend," said Missy. "We're closer than any mere _vow_ could bring us."

"If you both keep bickering, I'll kick you both out," said the Doctor, and she hated how tired she sounded. 

"No, no, we'll kiss and make up, won't we, River?" Missy kept eye contact with River. 

"Definitely," said River, and maybe that was supposed to be one of her signature sultry, suggestive double entendre, but there was a wild eyed, desperate look to her. 

The Doctor wasn't sure which one of them initiated the kiss, but it seemed to happen at lightning speed. The two women were _kissing_ , and it was wet, deep. She could hear the sounds of their mouths together, see the way River was clutching at Missy's shoulders, and Missy's fingers were buried in River's hair...

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” said Missy, when they’d pulled apart. “Although I think this is going to feature in your masturbation Rolodex for the rest of eternity.”

“Rolodex, really?” River wrinkled her nose. Her lips were still very red and slightly swollen from the kissing. “Bit dated, isn’t it?”

“We’re time travellers, dear,” Missy said. “Nothing is ever dated, as long as we’re in the right setting. And who even _knows_ where we are now.” She smiled like a shark. “But look, see? We kissed and made up!”

The Doctor huffed, and flopped back onto the bed. “That’s good,” she said. 

There was another awkward silence. _Now what?_

River was leaning forward, and the Doctor could see straight down her shirt, which sent another throb of desperation through her. She propped herself up on the sweaty sheets, as River’s mouth came towards her own, and then… 

“Time Lady’s first, dear,’ Missy said, as she pulled River back by the back of the neck. 

Whatever complaint the Doctor might have voiced was swallowed by Missy’s soft, wet mouth. It tasted familiar and alien, and she let herself metl into the kiss, let herself be manhandled upright, until River was behind her (when had that happened?) and Missy was in front of her, pressed into her.

She kept turning from face to face, mouths on her own, mouths on her neck, on her shoulder. Someone bit her, and she must have cried out, but she was more aware of the hot fingers pinching her nipples, the slick gushing out of her. She was a sweaty, disgusting mess, and they couldn’t seem to get enough of her. 

River’s shirt was off, and her hard little nipples were up against the Doctor’s back. Missy’s trousers were shoved down, and the wet, sticky head of her cock was smearing across the Doctor’s belly. 

… when had the Doctor’s shirt come off, actually? 

"Really am appreciating the upgrade," said Missy, and her hands were cool against the Doctor's overheated skin, as she kneaded at the Doctor's breasts, then plucked the nipples. "Suit you. Not as nice as mine, obviously..." 

The Doctor hissed through her teeth, and River gave an annoyed huff, her breath hot in the Doctor's ear. "Do you always need to be so full of yourself?" River's hands went to the Doctor's belly, and she was grinding her hips, her own cock pressing against the Doctor's lower back through the thin trousers.

"You're one to talk!" Missy paused her banter to kiss the Doctor again, and her hands had gone between the Doctor's legs. Her fingers slid inside of the Doctor like a knife between the ribs, and her thumb against the Doctor's clit was like a jolt of lightning. 

"There should have been more to that retort," said Missy, although she didn't sound particularly engaged. Her eyes were glued to her hand between the Doctor's legs.

The Doctor's own eyes fell down to watch - she hadn't put anything inside of herself in this body, and she clenched tightly around the fingers, her chest heaving. She was panting, sweating down her back and her sides, and the sight of Missy's bony fingers disappearing into her was almost too much.

"I feel like we're all... all a bit... distracted." The Doctor moaned low in her throat as Missy began to curl her fingers, knobbly knuckles rubbing against all the sensitive internal spots. 

"Look at that," Missy said, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying. "You take it so well, don't you? Always have." 

"She always has," River agreed, and her chin was resting on the Doctor's shoulder, her fingers tugging and twisting at the Doctor's nipples. 

"When we were students, back when we were both men," Missy said, and her fingers were beginning to move faster, "she was always a fiend for buggery. Are you still, dear, or was it just a case of liking to be _full_?" She added a third finger and twisted it, and the Doctor thrashed, as River held on to her tightly. 

"I'm... not s-s-sure," the Doctor said. Her head was thrown back against River's shoulder, and she was teetering over the very edge of yet another orgasm. 

"We'll have to test it," Missy said, and she gave another twist of her fingers, almost cruel.

The Doctor groaned through her orgasm, her hips jerking forward to meet the thrusts of Missy's fingers, and she whimpered when they were withdrawn. She still had _more_ , the desperation coiled up tightly in her guts like a spring. 

"Why'd you _stop_?" The Doctor couldn't keep the whine out of her tone.

"Shush," Missy said absently, and she wiped her damp fingers on the Doctor's thigh. She was shuffling closer on her knees, and then the head of her cock was pushing between the Doctor's labia, the shaft against the Doctor's clit. "Oh, you're so warm in here. Warm and smooth and wet..." She angled herself, and then she was pushing into the Doctor. "Just made for me, weren't you?"

River snarled, and her teeth sank into the side of the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor gasped, and she clenched around the cock inside of her. She was trembling, barely able to breathe as all the sensations seemed to wash over her in one big wave. Missy was so _big_ , and was this what it had been like with her other lovers, before?

"How does she feel?" River asked, and she was talking directly to Missy.

"Perfect," Missy breathed. She had bottomed out, and she was snug against the Doctor, her shirt sticking to the Doctor's sweaty skin. "Just perfect for me." 

River mouthed at the bite mark on the Doctor's neck, and didn't seem to want to argue. She bit the Doctor again, on some unmarked neck, and the Doctor gasped, her back arching and her fingers digging into Missy's shoulders. 

"Ooh, do that again. She gets all tight when you do that." Missy's thumb found the previous bite mark, and she dug in, hard enough to make the Doctor's eyes roll back. The pain spiked inside of her, and it seemed to make the pleasure of Missy filling her up that much _sharper_. "Isn't that nice, poppet?"

The Doctor made some embarrassing noise, as she was pressed forward, her thighs spreading open as she was more or less deposited into Missy's lap. "What's goin' on?" She was slurring, and her skin was _so_ sensitive. 

_Have any of my heats been like this in the past?_ She remembered the emptiness, the yearning, the satisfaction at being filled. She didn't remember... well. Any of this. This sweaty, sticky desperation that seemed to overtake all of her higher brain functions. _Must be that pollen_ , she thought dazedly, as Missy nuzzled into her bitten shoulder and River kissed down her back. _Or maybe being around two Alphas? Or maybe these two in particular, what with one thing and another._

Something was nudging at her arse, which was still slippery with the slick that had dripped out of her, and then River's breath in her ear, mingling with Missy's. 

"How about it, lover?" She kissed along the shell of the Doctor's ear, and the Doctor whined and spasmed around Missy's cock. 

Missy's voice rumbled in her chest, and it vibrated across the Doctor's bare breasts, tickled her nipples. She tried to jerk back, but Missy's hands on her shoulders kept her in place. "Now, now," she said. "A novel experience for you, isn't that nice?"

The Doctor gave a jerky little nod, and pressed her face into River's hair. She took deep, gulping breaths of her wife's scent, and that helped calm her down. She was going to say something funny when Missy gave a little hip wiggle, and then her mouth fell open and the only sound she could really manage was a moan.

"Might be a tight squeeze," Missy said in an observational tone. Her cock was flexing inside of the Doctor, and she was rolling her hips forward, just enough to make the Doctor's whole body clench up like a fist. Another orgasm was on the horizon, and the Doctor was helpless to stop it. 

"Not my fault," the Doctor murmured. "Were supposed to be taller this go 'round." River's slippery finger was slipping into her arse, past the first joint, the second. She was being stuffed so full she was going to _pop_ , like an over squeezed can of Fanta. She dug her teeth into Missy's neck, and Missy giggled, reaching back to pull the Doctor's arse open. 

"Awfully... cooperative of you," River said, and she sounded strained. 

"Many hands make light work," Missy said, and her tone was almost _airy_ , considering she was bouncing the Doctor on her cock. She didn't seem to want to withdraw - she barely pulled her hips back before pushing all the way in again, and she was beginning to lose some of that composure. Her face was turning red, and sweat was making her hair stick to her face.

The head of River's cock was blunt and solid as it pressed into the Doctor's arse, and it was _almost_ too big. It was a stretch, and she went utterly still, the intensity of the feeling enough to quiet the racing of her brain. 

River bottomed out, and then it was the two of them inside of her, pressed against her. Missy's mouth was in her neck, River's teeth were in her shoulder, and then... well, she rather lost count of who was doing what. There was a cock in her arse, a cock in her cunt, mouths on her neck, her shoulders. She was being touched all over, and for once it wasn't too much, for once every touch didn't feel like an intrusion, but a welcome relief. 

She came. She came and she came, and she didn't know what set it off or how to make it _stop_ , except that it seemed to be feeding onto itself. The base of Missy's cock seemed to be getting thicker, and it was pushing into her, which seemed to trigger another set of orgasms that had her limp and panting, her toes curling as she shook from the inside and out. 

Missy bit her right under the ear and pressed her knot in, all the way. _It would have been polite to ask first_ , the Doctor thought distantly, as it stretched her open, but River was gasping against her, and then River's knot was brushing against the rim of her asshole, and would that... fit?

Someone was mumbling - someone was saying something, and it took the Doctor a moment to realize it must have been her. She was... moaning? Whimpering? Her vocal chords were vibrating and her chest was resonating, so that must have meant something, but her hearts were so loud in her ears she could scarcely even hear herself think.

_I've never been out of control like this before_ , she thought, and it was a surprisingly clear thought. _I should probably be scared._

Missy's knot pulsed inside of her, and there was a wash of heat, deep inside of her. She opened her eyes to see Missy's face, ugly in its openness, red and scrunched up. Then there was the sensation of _more_ fullness, and the familiar sound of River's little choked off gasp when she was on the brink. 

"I want to knot your arse, Doctor, I want... can I..." River was asking, her voice breathless. Her breasts were sliding against the Doctor's back, slick with sweat, and River's wild hair was ticklish against her shoulders and her neck. The base of her knot was pressing against the rim of her hole.

The Doctor couldn't seem to form words just then. Instead, she pressed herself back, trying to take it in, and jostling the knot inside of her all the more, which made her shudder.

"Don't know if it'll fit," Missy said, her tone critical, if breathless. "As small as you are, my dear..." She gave a hip wiggle, and the Doctor squealed like a rabbit as River's knot settled inside of her. There was more heat, and then the kind of orgasm that made her eyes roll back in her head and her whole body shake.

River was swearing into the Doctor's neck, and her knot was throbbing inside the Doctor like a migraine, come dripping down the Doctor's thighs. River's heart was beating faster, and Missy's hearts were _also_ beating faster, and the Doctor was sandwiched between them, their breathing and their heartbeats and their muscle sounds. It was all suddenly too much, an overwhelming cacophony of _life_ , and she was full of it as well.

"One of you catch me," the Doctor said muzzily, and then she was slumping sideways, the two knots inside of her tugging as she swooned like a romance novel heroine.

* * *

The Doctor woke up horny. Horny, slightly sore, her head full of cotton. The room was dark, and there was a warm body on either side of her. 

It took her a moment to assess her surroundings. 

River on the right, her hair damp from a shower, naked, sprawled out like she was a recumbent queen. Missy on the left, curled in a ball, the ridges of her spine like the tops of seafloor mountains peeking under the waves. 

And the Doctor, in the middle. Her arse was sore, and her hearts were beating faster, but that same desperate throbbing was starting up between her legs again. She bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut, and began to rub, gently. She was still so wet, and it felt like she might have some of Missy's come still inside of her, or maybe dried to her thighs. It was mixing with her own slick, getting her wetter, and that was sweet and _perfect_ against her clit. 

"Sweetie," said a voice in her ear, and she jerked out of her daze, as a hand covered her own, "how about I take care of that?"

"I mean," the Doctor said, and she whimpered as River's hand slid between her thighs, to press against her vulva, "if you're offerin'."

"But of course," said River, as her two fingers slipped inside of the Doctor. She was curled up against the Doctor, her leg flung out over the Doctor's legs, and her mouth was very hot against the Doctor's ear. The Doctor turned her neck awkwardly, and she kissed River with a fervency that would have been surprising, if she wasn't already thrumming with the same desperate, aching want. 

Had she even been dreaming? She didn't remember the last time she'd slept, and now she was awake, and River's thumb was on her clit, rolling in slow, careful circles. 

"You can go harder 'n that," the Doctor murmured, as she humped up into River's hand. "I'm not... delicate." 

"I know, but early days, isn't it? Especially with how rough you've been with yourself." River's thumb picked up the pace, and the Doctor gave a quiet little moan, clutching at the bed covers. "I know you tend to go all with... everything."

"What's the point of doin' anything, if you don't give it all you... g-g-got, oh, do _that_ again." The Doctor's hips jerked forward, as River's fingers found something inside of her and pressed.

"This?" Another press, a little harder that time, and the Doctor sobbed, her whole body clenching up like a fist. The little orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, and it burst along her nerves like a trail of matches, leaving her sweaty and trembling, but still desperately pulsing. 

"River," the Doctor said, "please?" One of her hands groped between River's legs, finding the bulge of her erection under the sheet. " _Please_."

"You sure?" River's voice was strained, and the Doctor could almost hear her blinking. "You did -"

"I'm sure," the Doctor said firmly, then; "d'you think they're watching us?"

"Always did like an audience," River said, as she sat up and pushed the blankets down. She was crawling between the Doctor's knees, her hips pushing the Doctor's thighs open. The head of her cock was damp and silky against the Doctor's vulva, parting the Doctor's labia and ruffling her pubic hair. 

"You're... incorrigible," the Doctor said, and she sighed as River sank into her slowly, the stretch a delightful silky press. 

"It's why you love me," River said, and she pressed further forward, her hands on the Doctor's thighs. "Oh, sweetie, you feel..." She drew her hips back, pushed the forward, and the Doctor was so wet that it seemed to _glide_. It lacked the frantic desperation that had hit her before, and she was able to just... lie there, and enjoy the sensation.

River’s hair was ticklish against the Doctor’s face, and her breath was humid against the Doctor’s cheek, her lips soft against the Doctor’s neck. “I can feel your hearts beating,” River whispered, right in the Doctor’s ear. 

“You’re right up against my neck,” the Doctor pointed out.

“No, I mean… all around me.” River swiveled her hips, and the Doctor threw her head back as the sensations danced along her nerves like so many fairy lights. “You’re so wet inside, so hot, and you’re _squeezing_ me… oh, _Doctor_...” She made an embarrassing noise, and her hands were on either side of the Doctor’s head, her mouth on the Doctor’s own. Her tongue was familiar, welcome in the Doctor’s own mouth. 

It was a wash of… body things, for a little while. She’d never been interested in body things, in her old body. Or at least, not these sorts of body things. She’d loved to eat, to run, but this… this was new. The subtle pull and squeeze of River’s cock inside of her, the way her own muscles tensed and relaxed, the simple, animal pleasure of having something fill her. She hadn’t had the chance to slow down and properly enjoy it. To _savor_ it, like a good meal. 

She came three times in succession, little orgasms like shocks of static electricity, and River’s hips were moving with proper desperation by then. They were shaking the bed, and they probably should have gotten off of it, actually, but they _oh_ , the Doctor didn’t want this to ever stop. 

A hand landed on top of her head, and she turned, squinting in the dimness. Missy was propped up on one elbow, and the Doctor could just make out that one eyebrow was quirked. “Having a party without me?” One hand went to the Doctor’s neck, and she gently prodded one of the Doctor’s new bite marks.

The Doctor hissed through her teeth, and she sighed as Missy tugged on her hair.

“Didn’t want to wake you up,” River said, and she was still buried inside of the Doctor. She’d stopped moving, and her cock flexed inside of the Doctor. 

“You had the bed a’rockin’,” Missy said. “They _say_ if the bed’s a’rockin’ don’t come knockin’, but as I’m _in_ the bed, I feel like i have some leniency.” She tugged on the Doctor’s hair. “Are you gonna let me join your little playdate?” She had her other hand around her cock, and it was already getting hard. 

The Doctor craned her neck to the side, and she took the head of Missy’s cock into her mouth. She sucked on it, her tongue tracing along the slit at the tip. She hollowed her cheeks out, and awkwardly bobbed her head as Missy moaned again. 

_She tastes the same_ , the Doctor thought, as Missy’s hips and River’s hips began to roll in tandem. Were they doing it on purpose? It didn’t seem like the two of them to cooperate under normal circumstances, but these were far from normal circumstances, weren’t they? She was being fucked again, by the both of them. Her whole body was singing; Missy was heavy on her tongue and River was heavy in her cunt, and she was being shaken, jiggling with each thrust. 

“She’s trying to put a baby in you, isn’t she?” Missy said, as the head of her cock pressed against the back of the Doctor’s throat, and the Doctor almost gagged. “Is that what you want, River? To put a baby in her?”

“One of us… is expected to,” River said, and she was pushing herself in deeper now, up on her knees and full force _thrusting_. Her thumb was on the Doctor’s clit, and another orgasm was brewing in the pit of the Doctor’s stomach. 

“I was first,” said Missy. She rolled her hips, a long, luxurious motion, and her cock dragged over the Doctor’s lips. “Planted my flag.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes, and she nipped Missy, right on the shaft.

Missy made an indignant noise, and she tugged on the Doctor’s hair. “That wasn’t very nice.” She withdrew her cock almost all the way out, then pushed it back

“Neither are you,” said River. “It balances out.” She was beginning to fuck the Doctor again, and Missy’s earlier words sank into the Doctor’s mind like a stone. _Putting a baby in you_ , and that shouldn’t have been a thing that made her clench up like that, but she seemed to be riding a wave of hormones, and they were doing all the thinking, what little thinking there was left under all the desperate lust. 

River’s knot was beginning to emerge, thick and solid against the Doctor’s hole. It was so hard, and she almost wished she could see it, just to know the size of the thing that was about to be pushed into her, the thing she’d had in her arse, and felt impossibly large, but slipped in as easy as anything.

The Doctor sobbed as it was pushed into her, and she let her mouth open wider, as Missy’s knot began to emerge as well, right at the base of her cock. It was digging into the Doctor’s lips, and the Doctor let her jaw relax, as more cock was pushed into her.

River’s orgasm came with a hot, wet burst inside of the Doctor, and the Doctor’s cunt clasped around it desperately, fluttering and pulsing around the knot. She didn’t know where her orgasm came from, but there it was, dropping on her head like a piano on a coyote. She thrashed, and then she made an undignified noise as Missy’s cock pulled out of her mouth.

The Doctor didn’t realize what Missy was doing until the first spurts of wetness began to hit her. She wrinkled her nose as Missy panted over her, and began to rub it into her breasts, sticky and thick. 

“Must you?” River asked, and she was balancing precariously, still knotted inside of her. 

“Oh, tut,” Missy said, her tone dismissive. “Think of the decadent _waste_ of this. Time Lord spunk -”

“Must you call it that,” the Doctor interjected. 

“Time Lord spunk must be worth a _fortune_ , and here I am, wasting it.” She gave the Doctor’s breast a squeeze. “Like bathing in champagne. Probably about as sticky, too.” She looked up at the ceiling, then leaned forward, speaking lowly. “And besides,” she said, her mouth barely moving, “I just found the first camera.”

_Where there’s a camera, there’ll be a signal we can track and get out of here_ , the Doctor thought, in the one rational bit of brain that she had left. _Maybe they’ll stop pumping the place full of that damned sex pollen or gas or whatever the hell it is._ It was the last thing she thought, before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is because she got (wait for it) double knotted like a shoelace!


End file.
